


The First Kiss

by Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind



Series: The Random Disconnected DA Creativity Galore [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chantry Boys, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Shyness, Virginity, inquisitor will defile dat sweet arse eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind/pseuds/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their lips locked together in a kiss that day on the battlements, the Inquisitor could not imagine their first kiss had been really <i>his</i> first.</p><p>This had been seriously written in a WhatsApp. And then the promter threatened that if I do not put it here, she will do horrible things to me. *cries*</p><p>So here is the tiny drabble. The title was the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentSlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/gifts).



She leaned against the outer wall of the battlements and looked at the Commander. So tall. So handsome and so visibly awkward. Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, gaze fixed on the woman's beckoning lips. 

"Inquisitor, may I -" his fingertips brushed her cheek, fingers entangling in dark curls. She smiled and pulled the man's chin closer, thinking how the nickname 'Chantry Boy', given to the Commander by his own troops, had been very fitting. She reached out for his lips, the same time Cullen did for hers, making their noses bump into each other.

"I - I am so very sorry..." he muttered, blushing like a maiden. The Inquisitor smiled, laughter glimmering in her green eyes. She slid her hand around his neck, planting an inviting kiss on those beautiful lips, as the tip of her tongue traced his scar. Cullen exhaled softly and shivered, his body pressing tight to hers, answering the kiss.

His kissing felt awkward. Passionate, overly eager and very... inexperienced. It had hit her then, the reason for his timidness. Cullen pulled away, staring at her in adoration, amber eyes simmering with emotion.

"That was... nice." he said shyly. The Inquisitor smiled softly, cupping his cheeks with her palms.

"Have you ever kissed before, Cullen?"

His blush reached all the way down to the collar of his shirt.

"No, Inquisitor."

" _Aria,_ " she reminded him gently, hands traveling down his breastplate. "Did anyone ever _touch_ you, Commander?"

"No, Inqui - Aria," he whispered huskily, and the next moment produced a stiff moan as the Inquisitor's hand brushed and pressed lightly against the swelling bulge of the erection in his breeches. "I had lain with neither a woman, nor a man."

She watched the man in front of her. Handsome beyond belief and yet, somehow, unclaimed by anyone. Until now. The Commander was completely at her mercy as he just stood there, biting his lip and failing to suppress small groans as her fingers kneaded and touched him through the rough fabric. Long golden eyelashes fluttered slightly, casting shadows on his pale cheeks.

"Sweet innocent Cullen. The things I will do to you..." the Inquisitor whispered as she pulled him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Suddenly, Cullen had become a shy virgin. I don't know how or why but it had happened. Plotbunnies work in mysterious ways.


End file.
